Porque las cosas son así
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Elegiste un camino y ahora debes enfrentarlo o seguir recorriéndolo. Porque a pesar de todo lo que crees no puedes engañarte, no puedes seguir mintiendo. Las cosas son así y dejarlas como están depende de lo que decidas. (Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw").
1. Situaciones

Holas!

¡Por fin lo he podido subir! He estado intentándolo desde ayer, pero me salia "Error tipo 2 y bla... blaa..." así que no podía hacer nada.

¡Gracias por esta maravillosa invitación! Ame mis emociones y supe de inmediato lo que quería de ellas jejeje. Confieso que la segunda me costo un poquitin, pero todo fue solucionable y casi esta listo ese capítulo 2.

Esta historia es 50% trabajo (en mis tiempos libres aprovechaba) y 50% casa jajajaja.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Fanfic Drarry. Relacion chico-chico.

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Emoción****/Sentimiento: Temor.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1. Situaciones**

Siempre fue así.

Siempre te sentiste así.

No fue cómodo sentir aquello.

No fue cómodo estar rodeado de ello.

Tu vida nunca fue sencilla.

Todos pueden pensar que fuiste un cobarde, todos pueden pensar que cometiste miles de errores, pero ellos, aquellos que te repudian, escupen y atacan, no saben lo que es sentir miedo. No tienen una jodida idea de lo que es estar viviendo con tu, en ese momento, amo. Sí, amo. Increíble, ¿No?, pero cierto. Ellos no saben lo que fue estar rodeado de sangre, amenazas y golpes.

Cuando el juicio se llevó a cabo tuviste que confesar todo, y cuando dices todo; es todo. Siempre pensaste que las mazmorras de tu mansión eran frías, pero nada se comparaba con las celdas asquerosas de Azkaban donde tuviste que esperar tu sentencia, donde sentiste en carne propia el temor a ser asesinado, violado o, en el peor de los casos, desmentorizado. Afortunadamente, y gracias a la confesión de Potter, pudiste reducir la sentencia a seis meses en Azkaban y diez años de libertad condicional con trabajos para el jodido Ministerio.

Pero tus padres no tuvieron tan _buena suerte_. Lucius, aquel hombre que te inculcó todo lo que sabes, recibió sin muchos miramientos la peor condena: ser besado por dementores. Lloraste al oírlo, pero no porque sintieses pena por él sino por el temor de que a ti te ocurriese lo mismo, en ese momento tú no sabías nada sobre tu futuro. Narcissa, aquella mujer fría que solo te habrá besado unas contadas veces, recibió una sentencia menor; ella había sido cómplice.

Ella solo tuvo que estar dos años en prisión. Dos años que para ti fueron un alivio, ya que pudiste dedicarte a _otras cosas_. Cuando ella volvió, no lo hizo derrotada o débil. No, ella volvió siendo otra Narcissa. Renovada. Sí, esa era la palabra. Ella solo quería que el apellido volviera a ser el de antes. Tú lo comprendiste cuando te miró a los ojos y te susurró —Ya es hora de dejar los juegos, Draco. Ya es hora —entonces supiste que los seis meses en Azkaban no fueron nada para lo que te tocaba seguir viviendo.

* * *

Desde ese momento han pasado cinco años más. Tu madre te mira y te arregla la túnica de gala —Has adelgazado —susurra frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quién no lo haría cuando estas a punto de casarte con alguien que no amas?—. Lo bueno es que aún podemos arreglarlo —ella sonríe—. Ya quiero que llegue la fecha —tú no respondes. Para que. Para decirle que a ti te importa una mierda el matrimonio. Que si te conociera un poquito mejor sabría que a ti no te va ni Pansy ni ninguna mujer. Prefieras callar, de todas formas el silencio otorga.

—Estas callado hoy, Draco.

Suspiras —Tengo que ir al Ministerio.

—Uhm. Siempre que vas ahí te pones de mal humor.

Cierto, pero en este último tiempo encuentras fascinante ir. No es que te guste alguna de las secciones, donde te obligan a trabajar, interesantes. Es... más bien... otra cosa, o, en dado caso, otra persona.

—Pero no te preocupes, ya solo quedan tres años para que termines —y le das la razón, pero no le has mencionado que podrías anular dicha sentencia si entrases a la facultad de medimagos. Prefieres no mencionárselo, de todas formas ella ya tiene un plan para ti—. Cariño, puedes quitarte la túnica. Mandare a hacerle algunos ajustes. ¿Bien?

—Bien —murmuras. Ella te sonríe antes de abandonar la habitación.

Comienzas a quitarte toda aquella ropa de gala. Esperas no llegar atrasado, en todos estos años no les has dado ningún motivo para una sanción o cualquier cosa que se les pueda ocurrir.

.

Cuando la red flu te deja en la sección donde "trabajas", en realidad conoces todas y cada una de ellas porque cuando te estás acostumbrando, o tus compañeros se están adaptando a ti, te cambian, caminas rápidamente hacia la primera puerta en el fondo del pasillo. Tu gran trabajo es: servir café y ordenar papeles. Es aburrido, pero de todas formas prefieres hacerlo antes que estar en casa con tu madre o con Pansy y sus cosas...

— ¡Malfoy!

Haces una mueca —Weasley.

—Quiero un café. Ahora.

¿Existe algo más denigrante que servirle a un traidor de sangre? La respuesta no se formula en tu cabeza porque rápidamente te diriges a la cocina. Si pensabas que el día no podía ir peor, es ahí donde te encuentras con Potter.

—Malfoy.

—Potter, ¿Quieres un café?

Él frunce el ceño y menea la cabeza — ¿Te han mandado de nuevo?

La respuesta es obvia, pero para que más tarde no te duela la cabeza decides responder —Sí. Tu amiguito Weasley quiere uno y tengo que llevarle el suyo a tu jefe.

—Si quieres se lo llevó yo.

Draco hace un floreo con la varita y los cafés están listos en un par de segundos —No, gracias —entonces sales dejando a Potter ahí. Ciertamente has pasado unas dos veces por la sección de aurores y que puedas tener varita es gracias al Salvador del mundo mágico porque si no tendrías que atenderlos como un vil muggle.

El día pasa ligeramente más rápido cuando hay muchos papeles que archivar, guardar y clasificar. Así que no te das cuenta cuando alguien toca levemente tu puerta; ¡Gracias a Merlín te han dado una oficina! Aunque pequeña, la privacidad es fundamental.

La puerta se abre y un Potter muy agotado está apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Es tarde —murmura.

—Lo sé —respondes ordenando, tratando de no mirarle.

—No quieres regresar a tu casa, ¿Verdad?

_Ciertamente no_, piensas.

—Yo tampoco —responde él ante tu silencio—, pero si quiero un trago ¿Quieres venir?

La respuesta resbala de tus labios sin que puedas retenerla.

Un simple "sí".

Que en el futuro te causara las pesadillas más desalentadoras que hubieses tenido.

Y, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tendrías miedo de haberte enamorado.

Enamorado y necesitado de alguien.


	2. Desastre

Holas!

:'c me ha costado escribir el capítulo u.u pero ya esta aqui.

Espero que les guste!

Saludos.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Fanfic Drarry. Relación chico-chico. En el primer capítulo, transcurso de este, pasan siete años. En este segundo capítulo pasan ocho años mas.

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Emoción****/Sentimiento: Angustia.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2. Desastre**

La situación es irremediable y tú lo sabes.

Con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir, sientes como alguien remueve las mantas de la cama y luego un cuerpo se acomoda a tu lado. El click de las luces apagadas te da el pie para abrir los ojos y mirar de reojo la espalda de tu esposa: su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, su camisón de seda, su piel suave… ¿Es normal que no sientas atracción por ella? ¿Es normal que NUNCA te hayas sentido atraído hacia ella? ¿Es normal que, debido a lo anterior, ya no la quieras tocar y por esa razón tan solo tengan un hijo?

Como si de un tic nervioso se tratara te pasas las manos por el rostro al pensar en todos los sueños que has tenido desde hace varios años. Desde que todo comenzó.

Después de que la guerra finalizara disidiste, decidieron por ti, volver a Hogwarts. Eras el vencedor, el ganador, al que idolatraban, por lo tanto merecías lo mejor y tú, tú solo querías que te dejaran en paz por una vez en la vida. Sin embargo, no hiciste nada para revocar tu destino.

Luego de terminar el colegio entraste al Curso de Aurores. Odiaste que, por ser el vencedor de Voldemort, te adelantaran un año en la enseñanza y que incluso los maestros te otorgasen puntos o notas por solo ser Harry Potter. Lo aceptaste, de cierta forma, ya que eso te ayudó a entrar al Ministerio antes que tus compañeros. Incluso Ron estuvo molesto, algo que aún continua.

Desde aquello han pasado unos muchos años. Quince años en total. Ahora eres jefe de Aurores. Eres respetado por todos, e incluso muchos te proclaman como el nuevo ministro. Es genial, de cierta forma, es lo que cualquiera hubiese deseado…

Suspiras.

Y tus ojos se dirigen inmediatamente a tu… _esposa_. Sabes que casarte con Ginny fue un error. Te lo repites día a día. Todo ha sido culpa de Malfoy. Malfoy, maldito sea. Y maldito tú por... por lo que paso, y siguió pasando, y que con ello los sueños siempre, SIEMPRE, estuviesen ahí. Aquel día, el comienzo de todo, ese "fatídico" día; tú, inocentemente, le invitaste una copa, después de un largo y estresante día. Conversaron civilizadamente, cosa que para ti fue un shock inicial que luego paso. Luego... luego vino lo que tú catalogarías como lo mejor, o lo peor, lo que después hizo que sintieras miedo, cosa que no ha cambiado, a que todos lo supiesen, aunque inconscientemente sabes que no sucederá. Aquella noche tuviste sexo con él, y..., bueno, sexo del mejor. Aquel que te calienta hasta días, semanas, después de haberlo hecho, aquel que ni en tus mas sucios sueños pensaste tener, aquel que solo has tenido con él y nadie mas, aquel... aquel que evocas cada vez que debes cumplirle a Ginny.

Oh, Ginny. Tu eterna novia desde que iban en el colegio. Volviste con ella, creíste que había sido lo mejor, era lo que todos querían y deseaban, pero nadie de ellos estaba en la intimidad de la relación en donde te costaba horrores estar a la _altura_.

Gimes.

¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Tus tíos han tenido razón; eres un fenómeno. Te angustia saber que tu matrimonio se está yendo al carajo por tu culpa porque todo siempre, al final, es tu culpa.

.

Después de aquel primer encuentro hubo un segundo y un tercero, y si no hubo un cuarto fue porque fuiste lo suficientemente cobarde, por primera vez, para no ir. A pesar de los años, son pocas las veces que los vuelto a ver. Él se ha convertido en medimago, uno de los mejores, y si lo sabes es solo porque tú pasas mucho tiempo en San Mungo.

Tú le evitas y él, bueno, también.

Dos noches después no puedes evitar que Ginny se te acerque provocadoramente con un camisón de seda cortísimo y, porque no decirlo, _sexy_. Baila y se contornea al son de una música que no existe, hay besos y caricias, pero tú solo la observas. Es tan desesperante no poder… ahora sabes que no te sirve de mucho estar pensando en otro hombre, lo único que sabes es que debes estar con ella… porque te da pavor que descubra lo que… _eres_…

Sin embargo, y contra todos tus deseos, sales de la habitación dejándola sola y, por supuesto, te has ganado el dormir en el sillón.

Al día siguiente, ella no te dirige la palabra y temes que te haya descubierto.

Horas después tan solo deseas morirte.

.

No tienes idea de donde te encuentras. Tu mundo esta obscurecido y eso, _eso_, realmente te desespera. Te pones nervioso y tus manos se cierran en torno a algo suave, están sudando también.

—Tranquilo —la voz, esa voz, la conoces.

—Malfoy.

—Claro, Potter, ¿Quién mas?

Es obvio, aunque no lo hubieses querido ver. Malfoy es sanador.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Tuviste un accidente en una misión, ¿Recuerdas? —dudas, pero finalmente asientes—. Uno de los paneles de concreto calló sobre tu cabeza y… y daño tu nervio óptico.

Tiemblas, el aire te falta y el sudor se ha vuelto frío.

—Pero tranquilo, te recuperaras.

—No lo creo.

—No soy experto en ese tipo de daños, pero si conozco muchos especialistas; ellos mismos te visitaran dentro de un momento.

Hubo silencio.

Un silencio que hubieses preferido no tener. Un silencio en donde hubieses preferido mirarlo y no imaginarlo.

—Supongo que quieres que tu…

—No —susurras—. No quiero a nadie.

— ¿Seg…?

—Sí. Yo... te pido que, por todo lo que paso entre nosotros, no dejes que nadie entre.

—Potter…

—Fue hace mucho lo sé. ¿Once o doce años, creo? En fin… no dejes que nadie entre. No quiero la lastima de nadie y no quiero escuchar a Ginny. No… no quiero.

Draco asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Hubiese sido así, ¿Verdad? —le preguntas.

—Nunca lo sabremos. Nunca llegaste ese día.

Y solo oyes como la puerta se cierra.


	3. Desiciones

Holas!

Último capítulo :'c es lo malo de escribir 1000 palabras, todo se hace taan corto u.u

Espero que les guste!

Saludos.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Fanfic Drarry. Relación chico-chico. En el primer capítulo, transcurso de este, pasan siete años. Segundo capítulo pasan ocho años mas. Y en este tercer capítulo pasan alrededor de dieciocho años.

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Emoción****/Sentimiento: Decisión.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 3. Decisiones

_Podrías haberla considerado como una de las decisiones más estúpidas que has tomado, pero si lo hicieras estarías desperdiciando algo realmente maravilloso._

_Tus ojos miran fijamente tu esposa__ —__ ¿Segura? __—__preguntas. Ella no se inmuta por la pregunta._

—_Absolutamente __—__intentas dejar el rictus en su rostro._

—_Bien __—__murmuras__—__. Supongo que tu madre y la mía se aseguraran de que veas al mejor medimago._

—_Claro, Narcissa ya me lo ha dicho._

—_Bien._

—_Es irónico, pero pensé que te pondrías más feliz._

_Sonríes __—__Estoy feliz, por supuesto, pero no me agrada que tú seas la madre._

_Pansy sonríe un poquito __—__Claro, supongo que hubieses deseado que alguien como Potter lo fuera._

—_No necesito responderte eso._

—_Fue tu decisión que nos casáramos._

—_Tienes razón, como también fue mi decisión tener un hijo __—las palabras suenan huecas y sin sentimiento. Ella jadea._

—_Eres un..._

—_Vete, Pansy._

—_Te odio __—__ella se levanta y se va de la sala._

—_Es mutuo __—__susurras a la nada__—__. Es mutuo._

* * *

Te acomodas la túnica de gala.

—Padre.

El rostro de tu hijo se refleja en el espejo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

El chico sonríe —Tu tardabas demasiado.

Meneas la cabeza con una sonrisa —Lo siento.

— ¿Esto está ocurriendo cierto?

—Está pasando —respondes.

Te giras para mirar a tu hijo.

Tu primogénito ya tiene veinticinco años.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos grises iguales a los tuyos te miran —Nada —sonríe.

— ¿Deseas esto, cierto?

—Sí, claro que sí.

Pero no hay tal seguridad en su voz. Le miras mejor, aquellos titubeos no los habías visto antes.

—Scorp, puedes confiar en mí.

—Nada pasa. Solo vine para que me acomodaras correctamente la corbata.

Frunces el ceño.

—De acuerdo —te acercas a él y comienzas a acomodarle la corbata—. Tu amigo ¿Llegó?

Entonces tu hijo desvía la mirada —Sí.

Y es ahí donde lo vez todo más claro.

¿Cómo no lo habías visto venir?

—Scorpius, te lo pregunto una vez mas, ¿Quieres casarte con Christine Nott?

Él se aleja un poco —Sí.

Pero sabes que no esta siendo sincero. Joder nadie puede engañar a un mentiroso.

El silencio reina en la habitación.

—Bien, padre, yo…

—No te cases —murmuras.

Tu hijo frunce el ceño —La amo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntas—. Si no estás seguro no lo hagas.

—Padre…

—Si la amaras, si realmente lo hicieras, no estaríamos aquí. Titubeas y estas nervioso.

Él baja la mirada.

—Estas a tiempo.

—No me… —se muerde el labio—. Christine me chantajeó, por esa razón le pedí matrimonio, ella me vio con un chico… con Potter. Albus Potter.

El único hijo de Potter tuvo que meterse con el tuyo.

Valla puto destino. Jodida vida. Jodido tú porque tu hijo consiguió lo que tu no.

—Él… yo le dije que no… que no lucharía por lo que teníamos porque no quería decepcionarte ni a ti ni a mamá. Yo… yo no quería que mi vida fuera así… —su voz tembló—. Lo siento.

No sabes que decir.

No tienes palabras, porque él que debería pedir disculpas eres tú. No él.

Jamás quisiste ser como Lucius, trataste de ser diferente y creíste haberlo conseguido, pero ahora te das cuenta de que no conoces casi nada a tu hijo.

—Scorp —él te mira. Sus ojos están enrojecidos por las lágrimas acumuladas—. No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo.

Y él entiende.

Da un paso hacia ti y te abraza.

.

Es un caos.

Todos gritan, otros lloran y muchos no entienden.

Draco esta impasible mirando todo aquello.

Tu hijo ha tomado la mejor de las decisiones y se pasado los reproches de Pansy por donde mejor sabe.

Por lo menos él será feliz.

Albus estaba ahí sentado. Scorpuis envés de ir al altar con Christine se ha ido directamente hacia él y le ha susurrado algo que no has entendido, pero con la sonrisa que se han lanzado han dejado todo patas arriba.

Pansy colérica camina hacia a ti.

— ¿Por qué no le has detenido? Seremos la vergüenza.

Y pensabas responderle, pero detrás de ella alguien te reclama también — ¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

Tu santa madre.

Suspiras.

—Solo lo diré una vez, y es para ambas, no permitiré que mi hijo cometa el mismo error que yo.

Y sin más que decir desapareces.

.

Han pasado unas semanas.

Y ambos chicos han desaparecido del mundo mágico.

Estás en tu consulta leyendo una carta que te ha enviado, una carta en donde te dice lo feliz que es.

Si él lo es, entonces tú también lo eres.

Alguien toca la puerta y murmuras un "pase".

Esta se abre dejándote ver a Potter apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Déjà vu.

—Espero no molestar —es su saludo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondes ordenando, tratando de no mirarle.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo.

Después de que Potter se recuperase son pocas las veces que lo has vuelto a ver.

—Estoy ocupado, Potter.

— ¿Podríamos ir a tomar un trago?

El círculo se cierra.

Esta vez la respuesta no resbala de tus labios.

Eres un hombre ya mayor que piensa antes de hablar.

—Debo regresar a casa.

Él hace una mueca.

—Y creo que tú también deberías volver a la tuya.

—Ginny me engaña desde hace muchos años. Al igual que tu esposa a ti.

Cierto. Mas que cierto.

— ¿Qué quieres? —y ambos saben lo que esa pregunta quiere decir.

—Que hablemos. Esto no tiene que ser así.

—Ya no somos jóvenes, Potter. Ambos tenemos hijos y responsabilidades.

Él camina con paso firme hasta ti.

—Quizás yo ya no quiera tener más responsabilidades.

Y sin más que decir te besa.

Sus labios son cálidos, correctos, y deseas que nunca se separe de ti.

Quizás pensaste que nunca más le tendrías, pero ahora sabes que no le dejaras.

Llevas tus manos hacia su cara y profundizas el beso.

Estas casado con Pansy y tienes un hijo, pero quizás las cosas no tienen que seguir así.

Y te sientes estúpido por darte cuenta a estas alturas de tu vida.


End file.
